Ghosts
Ghosts are the souls or spirits of deceased people that can appear, in either visible form or in other manifestations, to the living. They are divided into ten categories based on their threat level, with a Category One being virtually harmless and Category Ten being the most dangerous, as seen in "Northwest Mansion Mystery." The first ghost encounter seen in the series was in "The Inconveniencing" when Dipper, Wendy, and her gang had an encounter with two ghosts when they broke into the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. Categories History At some point before the events of the series, Ford came across and studied ghosts, recording their powers, appearance and threat levels in ''Journal 3''. Season 1 In "The Inconveniencing," Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and her friends encounter two ghosts, named Ma and Pa at the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. Dipper calms them down by doing the Lamby Lamby Dance, and they allow him and his friends to leave the store. In "Irrational Treasure," ghosts are mentioned by Sheriff Blubs when he takes out a book about them to read with Deputy Durland. In "Fight Fighters," Soos says that when his house was haunted, he learned how to "eat ghosts" from an arcade game. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Fashion," Mabel dresses as a ghost to scare Thompson while running through the cemetery. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," the page in Journal 3 appears when Dipper tries to make the agents believe him. In "Sock Opera," Bill Cipher takes over Dipper's body, leaving the latter as a ghost inhabiting the Mindscape. Dipper uses a sock puppet to warn Mabel of this, and she fights Bill until he faints and is forced out of the body so Dipper can re-enter it. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," there is a ghost haunting the Northwest Manor. Dipper was able to capture him in a mirror, however, he escaped and turned the Northwests' party guests to wood. The ghost demands that the Northwests let the common people attend the party, and when Pacifica opens the gates to them, he ceases to haunt the party, restoring the people he turned to wood and passing on. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," the page for category 10 ghosts in Journal 3 is shown when Bill's eye flashes through the journal's pages. Physical traits According to Journal 3, ghosts always have a reason for the things they do. The ghosts Dipper encountered in "The Inconveniencing" seemed mean and angry at first, but their anger diminished when they found out he was "technically not a teenager." In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is shown that according to Journal 3 there are different levels of ghosts ranging from one to ten, the highest number being the most dangerous form. According to the journal the only way to survive a level ten ghost is to "pray for mercy." Each type of ghost has different ways to be dealt with and captured. For example, they can be trapped in silver mirrors if they came from a painting, and then an exorcism must be performed to dispose of them. Sightings Trivia * Several of the pictures in Journal 3 for the ghost category entries are references: ** Category One's picture resembles Casper the Friendly Ghost. ** Category Three is a reference to the Slimer from the film "Ghostbusters". ** Category Six is a reference to the Cenobites from the "Hellraiser" series. ** Category Seven and Eight are references on the Gatekeeper and Keymaster demons from "Ghostbusters". ** Category Nine is based on Freddy Krueger from the film "A Nightmare on Elm Street". es:Fantasma ru:Призраки Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures